Family
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: It's years after Homecoming and Will and his Husband/Parther Siryn face new Challenges in Villans and family matters puls a jealous Layla and Warren add that to be expecting parents ohh wishing to in high school agin squal to a Siryn to love to be posted.


"Commodore look out"

Will Stronghold a.k.a The Commodore looked to see super villainess Electronique shoot lightning at him

"Ah Commodore you and dear Siryn will be wonderful additions to my slave army ha ha"

"Enough of this aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Siryn using his power on Electronique

She had tired to doge his attack but the sonic scream filled the room and her powers where disable and she fallen unconscious.

"Gee honey are you okay?" said Will's concerned husband

"Yeah Siryn nice voice work your dad would be proud"

This was true Siryn possesses sonic powers similar to those of his father Banshee, although he is able to use his powers in ways that Banshee apparently cannot. Like his father, he can emit high-decibel "sonic screams". he can also vary the pitch to deflect Projectiles and even used it to deflect lasers.

He possesses an enhanced sense of hearing and can use his voice for Echolocation Siryn has especially potent sonic attacks. He can shatter objects, project sonic force, or cause pain and unconsciousness.

And thanks to his superhero mother Siren he also possesses extreme beauty and is able to subtly influence and control others with his sonics, as well as cause them to enter a hypnotic state he can also prevent others from hearing external sounds so that he can secretly deliver messages to them.

And lastly Siryn has the ability to influence human beings with a certain pitch of his voice, causing them to fall in love with him (without regard to gender or sexual orientation) and carry out his wishes and commands.

"Let's get her to prison and then get us home so we have you looked at" said Siryn

"Hey I am damn near Invulnerable a little Electricity can't hurt me" said Will as he picked up Electronique who was still very unconscious

"Alright but your not Superman you know" said Siryn

flying next to his husband

"Look it's Siryn and the Commodore"

"Oh great the crowd is here how long did we fight her?" asked Will

"Almost three hours shit I bet Madelyn and Erick are wondering where the hell we are?"

Will forgot they were entertaining their friends and neighbors Madelyn and Erick Spaulding when the alarm sounded they had a need to get some wine.

"Fuck what do we tell them?"

"Look the streets are blocked we can say we where caught

in traffic" said Siryn

"Hope they buy it Madelyn is getting very suspicious about us" said Will

A groan came from his arms "Hey put me down you filthy son of a bitch"

"Nothing would gave us a greater pleasure here boys she powerless" shouted Will as he dropped the woman into waiting arms

"Damn you both Siryn and the Commodore I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!"

"Hmm that's what she always says"

They flew back to their secret hideout got some wine change and became Will and Cassidy once again.

"How's my hair"

"Red as always babe"

Cassidy was tall with long red hair dark jade green eyes and even without his powers he was hot.

"Now I know why mom is always stress this the third one in two days and no wonder they didn't have many friends if this keeps we won't" said Cassidy

"Clam down baby look if worse comes to worse we'll take a vacation the mayor owes us for the past five years" said Will

This was ture ever since they married and came to the city they have saved it's ass every single day and though they are given very good commission a couple mill each take down.

"You know Cass I never thought I would surpass my parents"

"Me either Will back in Ireland my dad save the island form sinking and mom my god how she saved Europe from that Countess using her voice she is the super hero to trance the same sex" said Cassidy

It was then Cassidy's cell rang

"Hello mom oh hi Principal Powers how did you ever-what really us oh my gosh I will have to talk with Will okay bye"

"Who was that?" asked Will

"Will that was the CSH we have been nominated for Heroes of the Year" said Cassidy

Will jerked the steering wheel which unfortunately meant he broke it again

"William Theodore Stronghold that's eighth car this week" said Cassidy

"Sorry but this is the biggest honor any hero our age can get and our parents won it how many times"

"I do but destroying the car love now we'll have to fly but yes I am very excited too Will"

The rest of the journey was spent in flight finally they landed in front of their home it was rather large for a couple of twenty-five year olds and in a very good neighborhood.

They opened the door

"Hey my god are you guys okay they said that electro woman nearly kill Siryn" said Mildred their housekeeper

She was a short squat woman with graying black hair she was an inactive meaning she was a Hero once but now she either retaried or was too old to continue.

"We're fine Millie are they still here?" asked Will

"Oh uh yes put some sleeping dust on them knock them out cold"

"Good come on honey" said Cassidy

They walked into the main room where two people were residing

Getting into position they put on a funny looking movie and once they found a part really funny they laughed like idiots causing the duo to wake.

"What oh Cass did we fall asleep again?"

"What-oh my are two that tried oh dear do you what a doggy bag?"

"Oh no Mrs. Stronghold we just had a long day" said Madelyn

They had long since given up trying to tell them Cassidy was a guy.

"Cassidy phone for you a doctor Kitty Pyrde"

"I'll get in the other room"

"So Will when will you and Cass have kids you know a few little Strongholds running around" said Erick

"Ah you know when the time is right" said Will

But he knew they would never have kids something his father reminded him of every time he saw his parents.

Cassidy returned a short while later "Thank you Doc yes we will come by bye"

"Is everything alright?" said Erick

"Yeah Will we need to see our doctor tomorrow well I am gonna help Millie with dinner" said Cassidy

"Wait I'll come too leave the fellows to their thing" said Madelyn

Cassidy turned with the other woman in tow and they were greeted by Mildred

"Hello dears sorry dinner is almost ready and no snacking for you Cassidy put down those pickles my goodness you have been eating pickles and ice cream and god knows what else then you what ya wake up and puke it up in the morning"

"Really pickles ice cream what time in the morning" said Madelyn with a gleam in her eyes

"Three everyday for the past two months"

"Enough Mill I am going to the doctor tomorrow"

"Hmm oh honey you could be pregnant"

Cassidy started to laugh "How silly Mad I mean I have my period"

And I am boy

Madelyn shaking her blond head said "Sometimes that happens here use this"

She handed him a home pregnancy test wait she carries these

Cassidy looked at the test "Um why in the world are you carrying these"

"No reason now get to pissing"

Cassidy with a sigh went into the bathroom Better humor her

He then pissed on the stick

Now to wait

Okay what color shall be hmm man this was a long chapter well it's my first Sky High and I was so tried of seeing Warren/Will or Will/Layla so I made an OC based on Marvel comics Siryn well hope you enjoy.


End file.
